


Fragmentos de una vida

by ManneVanNecker



Category: Fine Line - Harry Styles (Album), Golden - Harry Styles (Song), One Direction (Band), Walls - Louis Tomlinson (Album)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, College, Family, Friendship, Love, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Lives, Soul Bond
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManneVanNecker/pseuds/ManneVanNecker
Summary: Harry, un estudiante de primer año de Artes Escénicas, desde pequeño ha sido atormentado por pesadillas y sueños repetitivos que lo llevarán a obsesionarse por buscar el origen de ellos. ¿Se estará volviendo loco? ¿Logrará detener las pesadillas? UA/Larry
Relationships: Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 1





	1. Prólogo.

**Prólogo.**

Los frondosos abetos se erguían imponentes a pesar de la espesa neblina. Parecían silenciosos vigilantes que solo silbaban al bailar suave del viento, como si de un vals se tratase. 

Se observó a sí mismo en el reflejo de un charco, a pesar de la escasa nitidez se notó desgastado, como si los años le hubiesen caído sin previo aviso, no se detuvo más tiempo, apretó el paquete envuelto en diario que sostenía en su izquierda y continuó su camino. No estaba seguro de a dónde se dirigía, pero sus pies se abrían paso entre el barro con tal firmeza que este salpicaba en sus pantalones. Alzó la vista al oír voces lejanas, divisó con dificultad dos figuras frente a él, como si de un reflejo se tratase bajó la visera de su gorra para ocultar su rostro. Al pasar por el lado de los dos hombres, llevó su mano nuevamente a la visera en señal de saludo y continuó. 

Observó a su alrededor grandes estructuras de mármol, en su mayoría rodeadas de enredaderas que contrastaban su verdor con el blanco inmaculado. Sintió una pesadez en su pecho al reconocer el lugar, sus pasos se enlentecieron hasta detenerse del todo frente a una bóveda blanca como las demás, pero más alta e imponente, llena siempre de flores frescas. Sacó la llave de su bolsillo y abrió la reja. Al entrar tuvo cuidado de no pisar las flores que se encontraban en el suelo, había un centenar de ellas. Antes se habría agachado a recogerlas y ponerlas en los jarrones, pero era consciente de su edad, por lo que con cuidado las movió con el pie, dejándolas a las orillas. Llegó hasta el altar donde reposaba un gran jarrón de porcelana. Dejó el paquete que cargaba su izquierda sobre el altar y retiró las flores que empezaban a marchitarse dejándolas a un costado. Tomó el Jarrón y salió por agua, lo rellenó y regresó. Abrió el paquete y ordenó los girasoles desde el más bajo al más alto y los puso dentro del jarrón. Un suave reflejo se coló entre el banco de nubes haciendo brillar el vitral. Sonrió como si le hubiesen acariciado la mejilla. 

Se retiró la gorra por un momento y alzó la vista para ver la lápida del nicho, con el corazón apesadumbrado…

La imagen se tornó difusa y una vez más se encontró a sí mismo en su cama bañado en sudor, con el corazón latiendo rápidamente y con la interrogante de siempre. 

¿Por qué se repetía aquel sueño incesantemente? ¿Por qué nunca podía vislumbrar el nombre de la lápida? 

Tragó saliva, mientras intentaba controlar su respiración, de todos los sueños este era el peor. 

—Alexa, mide mis constantes vitales—dijo mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama. 

La pulsera en su muñeca derecha encendió una suave luz. 

—Frecuencia cardíaca: 120 latidos por minuto, Frecuencia respiratoria: 23 respiraciones por minuto...—respondía por altavoz el scanner inteligente. 

—Llama a mamá—le interrumpió. 

La voz femenina no tardó en saludarle. 

—Mamá, ha vuelto a ocurrir… 

—¿Pudiste verla? —dijo la mujer sabiendo a qué se refería. 

—No, pero está vez estuve cerca… —respondió con pesar. 

—Tienes que ver a un psicólogo o alguien especialista en sueños, Harry—insistió con dulzura. 

—Uhmm, llego tarde a clases, mamá, te llamo luego —dijo deslizando su dedo por la pulsera y cortando la llamada. 

Caminó hasta el baño, abrió la regadera y tanteó la temperatura. Dejó caer sus pantaloncillos de pijama y se metió a la ducha, intentando relajarse mientras su cabeza recibía el chorro de agua caliente. 

Repasó una y otra vez las imágenes del cementerio haciendo un gran esfuerzo en recordar hasta el más mínimo detalle, pero todo se volvía difuso cada vez que recordaba la lápida. 

Golpeó la pared con su puño cerrado ante la frustración y se quedó en la ducha por unos minutos más. 

Su madre de pequeño le había dicho que era una pesadilla, con el paso de los años los sueños fueron cambiando, volviéndose repetitivos y ya no sólo eran los sueños, Harry reconocía lugares diciendo que ya había estado allí, levantando las sospechas de su madre, puesto que ella jamás le había llevado. Visitaron a varios psicólogos, pero todos concluían en que era un niño normal con una imaginación muy activa. Pero Dianne sabía que algo más le ocurría a su hijo, pero ante la preocupación del niño, decidió otorgarle la seguridad de que todo estaba bien, incluso si ella misma lo dudaba. 

Harry salió de la ducha, se envolvió una toalla a la cintura y caminó hacia su armario. 

—Alexa, haz una lista de los cementerios más antiguos de Londres—dijo con el ceño fruncido, mientras buscaba su ropa. 

Esta vez había sido diferente, esta vez recordaba con más nitidez el lugar y a pesar de la neblina espesa que inundaba el sueño, habían ciertas estructuras que hacían eco en sus recuerdos. 

Tomó las llaves de su automóvil y salió rápidamente con un pensamiento fijo. 

_ <<Te voy a encontrar>> _


	2. La Búsqueda

**Capítulo I: La búsqueda.**

La neblina espesa le impedía visualizar más allá de quince metros, por lo que se vió obligado a conducir con precaución. 

Detuvo su automóvil en el lote más cercano a la recepción del Cementerio. Observó el frontis intentando vislumbrar algún indicio que le señalará que estaba en el lugar correcto, pero la neblina no cedió ante sus anhelos, mucho menos lo hizo su memoria. 

Este era el último cementerio de la lista de Alexa. 

Ingresó a la recepción para hacer el registro como visitante. Allí fue atendido por un hombre de unos cuarenta años, parecía especialmente concentrado, pero apenas le vio atravesar el umbral le saludó. 

—Buenos días, ¿Ingresa como visitante de la _University College London_? —preguntó el hombre, mientras digitaba en la pantalla los datos de Harry. 

—No, vengo por visita individual—el recepcionista asintió —. ¿Hay algún evento? —preguntó, analizando el hecho que la presencia de múltiples visitantes podría afectar su búsqueda. 

—La _Slade School of Fine Art_ y el _Royal College of Art_ vienen hoy a retratar diversas zonas del Highgate para posteriormente hacer una exposición el mes entrante—respondió, para luego señalar la pantalla frente a Harry. 

Harry repitió su ingreso, esta vez como individual. 

—Disculpe… 

—Mitch—se presentó el recepcionista. 

—Mitch, ando en búsqueda de un nicho de unos tres metros de altura, está rodeado por enredaderas y tiene un gran vitral, está cerca de un corredor de abetos—dijo, intentando no sonar demasiado extraño, pero luego se dio cuenta que sonaba casi ridículo encontrar un lugar así, siendo que en Highgate había cientos sino miles de lápidas y nichos. 

—¿Tienes un nombre o data de defunción? Tenemos una base de datos—le señaló el tótem. Harry negó con la cabeza—. En tal caso, tenemos un mapa digital que te puede ayudar a reconocer ciertos lugares de Highgate, las lápidas, nichos o galerías célebres están destacadas. 

—Gracias, Mitch—dijo, otorgándole una sonrisa para luego dirigirse al tótem y cargar la información en su pulsera, luego se dirigió a la salida. 

—Sr. Twist—Harry volteó al oír su apellido —. Hay una zona que se caracteriza por la antigüedad de sus árboles, hay unos bastante peculiares en el Círculo de Líbano Oeste, quizá allí pueda empezar su búsqueda. 

—Gracias, Mitch—dijo Harry antes de salir del vestíbulo. 

Ingresó al Cementerio a paso firme, la longitud de sus piernas le permitía dar pasos largos, más que la mayoría. Eran las ventajas de medir 1.83 metros. 

Notó inmediatamente como muchas de las lápidas tenían ese musgo que recordaba en sus sueños, era un suceso esperado que no le provocaba ilusión, ya que con el clima de Londres y la antigüedad de las sepulturas, era de esperarse. La ventisca comenzó a disipar la neblina y logró vislumbrar con más claridad el lugar. Había árboles que parecían muy antiguos al costado de nichos que portaban ángeles que parecían rezar. Se detuvo frente a una lápida muy pequeña a su izquierda, no se veía nombre puesto que el paso de los años lo había desgastado, pero le llamó la atención lo pequeña que era. 

Escuchó voces no muy lejanas y recordó que había una visita de los alumnos de Artes, por lo que apresuró el paso. Revisó el mapa para encontrar el Círculo de Líbano Oeste, ese era el sitio por donde empezaría su búsqueda. 

Fue entonces cuando su teléfono sonó. Alexa anunció a Emma, su hermana. 

—Mamá me ha dicho que los sueños han regresado—dijo sin mayor preámbulo, mientras Harry continuaba su camino. 

—Sí, pues nunca se han ido—dijo mientras acomodaba un mechón de su castaño cabello. 

—¿Cuál fue esta vez?—la voz de Emma sonaba realmente preocupada. 

–El Cementerio—murmuró, mientras observaba su entorno intentando encontrar alguna pista que le hiciera recordar. 

—Harry, no me digas que fuiste a buscarlo...—como siempre Emma era muy intuitiva. Él permaneció en silencio—. Te habría acompañado de haber sabido.

—Estoy bien, además no me queda mucho tiempo, debo volver pronto a clases—respondió distraído al ver un gran abeto al fondo de la avenida. 

—Bueno, yo te llamaba para que cenemos juntos hoy en la noche, he invitado a mamá y papá, los abuelos… —añadió Emma. 

—¿Mamá y papá?—se detuvo en seco—. La última vez que estuvieron en una misma habitación el ambiente era tan denso que podía cortarse con tijeras. 

—Eso fue para mi boda y han pasado dos años, creo que podrán superarlo—se escuchó una suave sonrisa por el auricular. 

—Vale, al menos estarán los abuelos, no puede resultar tan mal—resopló Harry sin ilusión alguna. 

Sus padres estaban divorciados desde que él tenía siete años, recordaba poco de su infancia con ellos aún siendo una pareja, lo que sí recordaba bien era todas las discusiones que tenían posterior al divorcio, de los encuentros fallidos, de la tensión que generaban donde fuese que estuviesen, lo incómodo que se habían vuelto las reuniones familiares y era algo que parecía no detenerse con el paso de los años. La última vez en la boda de Emma. 

—No llegues tarde—le pidió su hermana. 

—Lo intentaré —dijo y cortó la llamada. 

Llegó sin dificultad al lugar que le había señalado Mitch, se paseó entre las bóvedas, tratando de buscar algún sitio que se pareciera a lo que él había soñado, pero solo encontraba musgo, enredaderas y barro, algo que podía encontrarse en cualquier Cementerio de Londres. 

—Disculpe, señor Brown—dijo a la tumba que se encontraba allí—. Me sentaré un momento, antes de continuar. 

Su padre le había dicho que estaba loco, que los sueños simplemente eran sueños y ya, su madre por su parte le había dicho que los sueños eran manifestaciones del subconsciente y que debía tratar de buscar el por qué eran repetitivos, mientras que Emma, su hermana, apoyaba la loca idea que eran mensajes, que podrían significar algo importante y que no sería mala idea intentar recolectar la mayor cantidad de información posible e intentar unir cabos. Mientras que él sólo quería saber por qué y qué de una vez por todas esto se detuviese. 

—Disculpa—escuchó una voz femenina a sus espaldas, por lo que giró para prestarle atención, era una chica—. Soy Kendall, alumna de Fotografía del Royal College of Art, ¿Me permites hacerte algunas fotografías? 

Harry frunció el ceño, confundido al imaginarse en una sesión fotográfica en un cementerio. Sonaba extraño, muy extraño.

—¿Aquí?—dijo mirando a la chica, era alta y tenía una sonrisa muy liviana, se veía muy auténtica, por lo que al ver el gesto de preocupación de ella, le dió una sonrisa. Ella le correspondió nerviosa. 

—Verás… el mes entrante habrá una exposición sobre el cementerio y el concepto es Naturaleza: vida y muerte—le explicó sosteniendo su cámara con firmeza—. Solo seleccionarán a los mejores entre el _Royal College_ y la _Slade School_ … 

—¿Y qué hago yo en unas fotos en un cementerio? —sonrió divertido al ser incapaz de imaginarse en una sesión en un cementerio, pero luego notó el rubor en las mejillas de la chica, se veía nerviosa y aquello le hizo sentir apenado, no quería hacerla sentir mal—. Vale, veremos que sale. 

—Gracias —le devolvió una amplia sonrisa. 

Harry se levantó y caminó junto a ella. Kendall tenía una larga cabellera azabache y llevaba un sweater cuello alto de tonos nudes, unos jeans simples y botas. De su atuendo lo que más llamaba la atención era su cámara, Harry no sabía mucho de esas cosas, pero se veía imponente en las pequeñas y finas manos de la chica. Caminaron hasta que ella vió la locación perfecta. 

—Aquí —señaló un corredor de nichos, todos blancos desgastados por los años, que se curvaba levemente a medida que avanzaba el camino, como si de una media luna se tratase. Por la estructura misma, se había encerrado un poco de neblina que había previamente, por lo que Harry pudo comprender el por qué la chica había elegido aquel lugar. Ella lo miró fijamente, mientras ajustaba su cámara. 

—Soy Harry—dijo al notar que ella buscaba una forma de llamarle. 

—Bien, Harry—respondió concentrada acercándose a la zona media del corredor—. Quiero que parezca que estás caminando apesadumbrado y te giras de medio cuerpo sin mirar del todo a la cámara.

Ella se paró e imitó la postura que le había explicado. 

—Así, ya luego puedes sentirte libre de caminar hacia el corredor y luego devolverte, aprovecharé de hacer unas tomas—explicó. 

—Vale—dijo Harry acomodando su cabello y su abrigo. 

Completamente consciente de todo su cuerpo, buscó la armonía de sus movimientos para que las fotografías fueran buenas y así continuar con su recorrido. 

Kendall disparó varias tomas mientras Harry parecía sentirse cómodo en el proceso, algo que a ella le llamó la atención. 

Él caminó hacia la curvatura del corredor, entonces pudo ver los senderos entre lápidas que llevaban hacia el centro del sendero. Allí había un grupo de personas que se encontraba pintando la otra visual del corredor, le quedaron mirando atentos al ver su presencia en lo que sería su pintura. 

Un hombre de mediana estatura se quedó mirándole, luego se acercó a hablarle a los alumnos, a la distancia en la que Harry estaba era incapaz de oírle. 

—Harry—le llamó Kendall. 

—Voy—dijo, girándose sobre sus talones para volver. 

Caminó de regreso mientras Kendall tomaba las fotografías. Agachó la mirada a sus zapatos sumido en el pensamiento de sí alguna vez sería capaz de encontrar las respuestas a sus innumerables preguntas sobre aquellos sueños, pensó en que quizá jamás las obtendría. 

Alzó la mirada y vió a Kendall agachada tomando fotografías, detrás de ella había un hombre, al observarlo, se detuvo. 

El hombre lo observaba a él también, bordearía unos treinta años, llevaba el ceño fruncido. Harry tragó saliva y continuó acercándose. 

Kendall se puso de pie. 

—Ya creo que estamos—dijo, sonriente. 

El hombre, quien miraba detenidamente a Harry, negó suavemente con la cabeza y se marchó sin decir nada. 

—¿Harry? —preguntó Kendall al verle el ceño fruncido. Notó que él no la miraba, así que volteó a ver qué era lo que él estaba viendo, pero solo vio árboles y lápidas—. ¿Todo bien? 

Él asintió con la cabeza, para luego mirarla. 

—Hay unos alumnos pintando del otro lado y había un hombre allí de pie, parecía darle instrucciones, pero luego al caminar hacia ti, él apareció a tus espaldas, se quedó observando y se fue—explicó Harry—. Quizá se molestó que me quedase mirándolos. 

—O que irrumpieras—Kendall se encogió de hombros—. Quizá quería que posaras para ellos, puede ser otra opción. 

A juzgar por el gesto del hombre, Harry podría apostar que estaba molesto, pero no le dijo nada a Kendall. 

—Mira —apuntó la pantalla—. Tengo muy buenas tomas. 

Harry se observó a sí mismo en las fotos del corredor blanco con neblina, había unas muy buenas, realmente se notaba que la chica sabía lo que hacía. 

—¿Me das tu número? —dijo Kendall a Harry—. Así te envío las fotos cuando las tenga. 

Harry aún ensimismado acercó su pulsera a la de Kendall y así le otorgó su número. 

—Gracias, ¿Te gustaría ir a por un café? —sugirió ella, buscando la mirada perdida de Harry.

—Disculpa, en otra ocasión, gracias por las fotos—dijo a modo de despedida. 

Harry caminó en dirección al gran abeto que allí había visto, observó a su izquierda a ver si el hombre se encontraba aún allí, pero sólo vió a los alumnos pintando. 

Abrió el mapa que le había dado Mitch y dejó que Alexa se lo leyera. 

—Alexa, busca abetos o corredor de abetos o los abetos más antiguos del Cementerio —solicitó mientras observaba a su alrededor. 

—A dos kilómetros hay tres abetos de más de 200 años—respondió Alexa a la búsqueda. 

—Indícame el camino—dijo Harry. 

Emprendió marcha sendero tras sendero, cuando ya había avanzado al menos un kilómetro entre lápidas y bóvedas, sintió que una de sus pisadas se resbalaba, en sus zapatos había barro fresco, su pie se encontraba al borde de un charco. 

Se quedó observando su reflejo, tal como lo hacía siempre en el sueño, esta vez se veía jovial, mientras que en el sueño siempre se reflejaba como un hombre mayor de cabello cenizo. Alzó la vista y continuó su marcha. 

No pensaba desistir. 

  
  
  



	3. La Bóveda.

Se apartó del grupo de alumnos que no dejaban de hablar entre sí. No es que le molestara la gente, pero había sentido la necesidad de estar solo, situación difícil si era el docente a cargo de aquellos aprendices. Dejó su GPS activado para que lo encontrasen de ser necesario. Tomó su maleta con firmeza y comenzó a buscar alguna buena imagen que pudiese cautivarlo para pintar. 

El mes que venía habría una exposición importante en Londres que determinaría quienes se presentarán en la exposición de París , uno de los eventos más esperados, ya que aquello abría las puertas para exponer en Firenze, Italia. 

Se apartó notoriamente, adentrándose en un sector del cementerio que parecía bastante bien cuidado, las lápidas se notaban relativamente recientes, por lo que comenzó a observarlas, para luego darse cuenta que en su mayoría habían fallecido entre los años 2020 y 2022.

—La época de la Pandemia—dijo para sí, mientras recordaba sus clases de historia donde le explicaban lo difícil que fue el inicio de esa década. Alzó las cejas sorprendido al notar muchas de las tumbas con un símbolo que desconocía. Fue entonces cuando se acercó a él y lo escaneó. 

—Símbolo Internacional que identifica aquellos profesionales sanitarios que fallecieron a causa del COVID-19—respondió Alexa. 

Caminó en completo silencio, observando aquella zona que se revestía de un blanco inmaculado, decidió ir en dirección al norte del cementerio. Luego de caminar unos veinte metros entre bóvedas y lápidas, se encontró con una hilera de antiguos abetos, imponentes ante él. No pudo quitarle los ojos de encima, por lo que decidió alejarse de ellos para poder apreciarlos con más detalle. Retrocedió poco a poco, mientras escuchaba las ramas moverse suavemente por la ventisca. Era un sonido embriagador.

Se quedó de pie a unos diez metros admirando el paisaje. Dejó en el suelo su maletín y se arrodilló para abrirlo. Este estaba lleno de pinturas, pinceles, paletas paños, papel, una botella con agua y diluyente especial. Era un maletín profesional que le permitía tener acceso a todos sus materiales con sólo abrirlo. Absorto en su proceso de desempaque, no se dio cuenta que el sol se abrió paso entre las nubes, solo lo notó cuando iluminó tenuemente su rostro. Cerró los ojos por un momento y al abrirlos vio un suave haz de luz violeta iluminar su maletín. Inmediatamente dirigió su atención a aquel vitral que fortuitamente se había iluminado, dando un suave color violeta a toda la bóveda. Era francamente hermoso, tanto que olvidó por completo la belleza de los abetos. 

Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que por la posición del sol era imposible que se hubiese iluminado el vitral, pero fuese lo que fuese, lo agradecía. Redirigió su maletín y sus materiales, acomodó una pequeña banca desmontable y admiró la bóveda. 

Louis tenía un don. Uno que su madre siempre reconoció. A los cuatro años, con gran sacrificio su madre le había comprado un set de acuarela para navidad. Era eso lo único que podía costear, para cenar esa noche solo hubo un pan de pascua y una taza de leche con chocolate. A pesar de la difícil situación económica, ella siempre se las arreglaba para darle a Louis algún regalo y desde que el pequeño niño, de ojos brillantes y cabello desordenado, vió los pinceles pareció amor a primera vista. 

Los trazos de Louis eran certeros, detallados, la soltura de su muñeca y los movimientos por instinto notaban cierto talento que se consolidó con una beca en la Universidad, su profundo amor por la pintura lo llevó a especializarse y convertirse en uno de los profesores más jóvenes de la University College London. 

Cerró los ojos por un momento y recordó el tono violeta en la bóveda, una vez fija la imagen en su memoria, plasmó su recuerdo sobre la tela. 

—Profesor Deakin—escuchó una voz femenina, por lo que alzó su mirada sobre la tela y vio a Eleonor, su alumna—. Disculpe que le moleste. 

—Señorita Calder—respondió, dejando su pincel en el vaso. 

La chica le miró con curiosidad, pero fue incapaz de acercarse, hubiese querido observar lo que había plasmado en la tela, pero sabía que no era buena idea. Se mantuvo frente a él, mientras sostenía en sus manos su pintura. 

—Estoy trabajando en los nichos cerca del gran abeto—le explicó, este asintió con su cabeza—. Pero quiero plasmarlos en óleo con puntillismo, pero hay zonas del cuadro que se ven demasiado… 

—Pesadas—interrumpió, Louis—. ¿Intentaste diluirlo? 

—Sí, con trementina—hizo una mueca con los labios y le mostró el avance de su pintura. 

—Bien, veamos—observó la pintura con detalle y notó a lo que se refería Eleonor—. Creo que no solo es la consistencia, mira las luces, en estas zonas el óleo no le da lo vibrante, quizá acrílico y la haces mixta. 

—El problema es la base, no puedo pintar sobre el óleo sin que se seque—volvió a ser otra mueca, pero Louis prestaba plena atención a la pintura. 

—Si sigues con óleo tendrías que cambiar la tonalidad de la paleta, si esperas a que seque, podrías darle toques de acrílico al terminar—explicó, para luego centrarse en un pequeño bosquejo sin terminar en el centro—. ¿Y esto? 

—Una silueta que aún no termino—explico mientras recibía de regreso la pintura—. ¿Participará en la exposición? 

—Me lo han pedido, pero como bien sabes… —alzó una ceja. 

—El maestro no muestra su obra hasta que esté terminada—sonrió de regreso—. Muchas gracias por la guía. 

—No hay de qué —dijo para ver cómo la alumna regresaba a su puesto de trabajo. 

Conocía muy bien a Eleonor Calder, no había que ser un genio para saber qué pretendía con preguntas simples, pero él lo dejaba pasar, hasta el momento sólo se reducía a eso, mientras se mantuviese así no hacía ningún daño incluso le parecía bastante gracioso. Y aunque él no experimentó nunca aquella sensación de sentir algo por un profesor, lo encontraba un clásico universitario, así que no pensaba quitarle la ilusión a la chica mientras no le faltara el respeto. 

Continuó con su propia obra, recordando cada detalle de aquella luz que iluminó la bóveda. Cuando Louis pintaba olvidaba todo a su alrededor, se abstraía completamente, su madre muchas veces le regaño por aquello. Mientras estaba en el Cementerio no escuchó los pájaros cantar, ni el viento en los abetos, todo estaba en silencio. Una vez que terminó observó por unos segundos la obra antes de proceder a guardar sus cosas. Todos menos el atril y la pintura que aún estaba fresca. Se levantó del asiento desmontable y lo guardó. Con curiosidad se acercó a la bóveda para admirar el vitral, absorto en aquello, se dió cuenta que no había visto a quién pertenecía el nicho, giró su cabeza para buscar el nombre del dueño de aquel hermoso vitral, cuando fue interrumpido por una voz masculina. 

—Louis, al fin te he encontrado—al girarse se dio cuenta que Simon estaba allí, su maestro de Artes en su época de Universidad. 

—¡Hey! —dijo contento de verle ofreciéndole la mano para finalmente unirse en un abrazo—. No esperaba que estuvieses aquí hasta el mes de la exposición. 

Se separaron para quedar frente a frente. 

—Bueno, negocios son negocios, me he enterado que vendían un viejo estudio de ballet y pensaba en convertirlo en una sala de arte—dijo Simon, caminando hacia el atril—. ¿Puedo? 

Louis asintió. 

Simon se quedó observando la pintura para luego mirar a los ojos a Louis. Le dio una amplia sonrisa mientras sus ojos se cristalizaron ante la emoción. 

—¡Vaya, Kid!—dijo asintiendo con su cabeza—. Te has superado. 

Conversaron de los nuevos eventos de arte en el país, el concurso de Francia y la exposición de Italia, parecía que el tiempo se detenía cuando ambos hablaban de arte. 

—Debo irme, nos veremos pronto ¿Sí? —dijo Simon, para luego seguir caminando hasta perderse de vista. 

Fue entonces cuando Louis se dio cuenta, no le había preguntado a Simon como le había encontrado o qué hacía él en Highgate. 

Observó la pintura y notó que ya estaba seca, por lo que la envolvió en papel y guardó el atril.

Se acercó nuevamente a la bóveda y la miró por última vez, sin duda aquel sería un lugar para recordar.

—Ya, que ya marchó a casa—escuchó Louis una voz distante—. No estoy aquí por entretención, Emma—Hubo una pausa—. Sí, volveré otro día a buscar la bóveda. 

Fue entonces cuando Louis vio a un hombre, relativamente alto, con un abrigo caqui, que se acomodaba su cabello hacia atrás y con el gesto logró ver su rostro. Era el hombre de las fotografías, en un Cementerio tan grande, era extraño que se encontrasen nuevamente. Louis lo tomó como una señal. No solía ser supersticioso, pero está vez algo ineludible le hacía creer que debía intentarlo de nuevo. 

Tomó rápidamente sus cosas y caminó paralelamente a él. No quería parecer un psicópata, así que intentaba disimular y sólo de vez en cuando le observaba. Escuchó su conversación por teléfono, no podía evitarlo estaba muy cerca, luego de unos minutos Louis determinó que hablaba con su novia. 

Intentó varias veces adelantarse y mirarlo entre las lápidas, el rostro del chico le había llamado la atención y le había querido pintar desde el momento en que lo vió, pero al ver que estaba tomándose fotografías, se sintió incapaz de pedírselo, ahora tampoco es que se sintiera capaz, pero hacerlo lucir como algo fortuito podría darle ventaja. 

Una parte de él no comprendía la necesidad de hablarle, pero sin duda llevaba cerca de cuarenta metros siguiéndole. Miró hacia delante y vió que sus caminos se unían en la siguiente intersección. Se vió a sí mismo siendo completamente estúpido, pero aún así no podía detenerse, caminó rápidamente para adelantarse. 

—¡Hey! —dijo para llamar su atención, a pesar que el chico seguía hablando por teléfono—. ¡Hey! 

Fue entonces que sintió una mano sobre su hombro, al voltear se dio cuenta que era Zayn. 

—¿Qué haces? Es hora de irnos, te estuve llamando, pero no contestabas—dijo, mientras le ayudaba a sostener el atril.

—Yo quería hablar con… —cuando Louis volteó a ver al chico, este había desaparecido. 

—¿Con quién? —dijo Zayn frunciendo el ceño. 

—¿No viste a un chico alto hablando por teléfono, estuve por alcanzarle? —dijo apuntando hacia dónde estaba el muchacho. 

—Vaya, Louis—rió por lo bajo Zayn—. Parece que te han jugado una broma los fantasmas. 

_ <<Imposible, lo vi junto a la chica tomándose las fotografías, lo vi ahora… Imposible>> _

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
